I was lonely without you (Kellic smut)
by BandsAreMyLifeBro
Summary: A Kellic smut. 33
1. Chapter 1

One:

Kellin walked in between tour buses, looking for Pierce The Veil's. Vic had called him and said it was urgent. What was urgent will be unknown to Kellin for a bit, but time will tell. He finally found the correct van and stepped up on the stairs. He raised his fists, and banged his knuckles on the black door. The door opened so quickly that Kellin almost fell over, as he was still knocking. Vic's beaming face greated Kellin as he stepped in the bus. "What is it that was so important?" Kellin questioned, look around the bus for the other guys. It seemed like Vic was alone on the bus.  
"Well, I was just lonely is all.." Vic murmered, giving Kellin a wink. A blush spread across Kellin's face. Truth is, he had liked Vic for a while now. "If you were l-lonely, why didn't you just say so?" Kellin stammered awkwardly, looking to his black Covereses. "Not that kind of lonely." Vic grinned, stepping closer to Kellin so his face was right in front of his.  
Vic placed a finger under Kellin's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "B-but, why m-me? What about Ka-kacey?" Kelling stuttered,  
feeling more nervous by the minute. "She was a bitch anyways, and truth be told, I ship Kellic to." Vic whispered against Kellin's neck, causing shivers to run down his spine. Kellin stared into Vic's enchanting brown eyes before taking a step back. Kellin wanted this with all his heart, but he didn't feel that this was right. Vic stepped up to Kellin, and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. "Let me love you.." he murmered against Kellin's lips.  
Vic's lips crashed into Kellin's, taking Kellin off by surprise, but he soon melted into it. Vic was a pretty good kisser he thought, running his arms through his wavy hair. As the kiss intensified, the two boys found themselves on the black leather couch, Vic being topless and Kellin's hair sticking up in various places. Vic's hands snaked up under Kellin's shirt, running all over his torso and hips. His hands went higher, exposing his lovers stomach. Kellin pushed Vic slightly away so he could remove his shirt. He tossed his shirt somewhere on the floor, and went back to Vic's lips.  
Kellin's hands wondered around Vic's smooth back, touching every crevic. His hands moved downwards to his hips, and traced the waist of Vic's black skinny jeans. Vic removed himself from their kissing, and unbuttoned his skinnys, sliding them off his legs. Vic was now in a pair of blue boxers, which did nothing to hide his buldge.  
Vic placed his hands on Kellin's belt buckle, and slowly began to kiss his neck, causing Kellin to moan rather loudly. Vic smiled against his neck, and pulled Kellin's pants down to his ankles. He slowly ran his hand over Kellin's growing buldge, which grew faster under his touch.  
Vic bit at Kellin's ear a bit before sliding his hands into Kellin's boxers, slowly moving them down his hips. Kellin's erection was now free to the air, and Vic rubbed his hand over the shaft, causing Kellin to moan once more.  



	2. Chapter 2

Two

Kellin pushed on Vic, causing him to sit ontop of him, his erection brushing against Vic's bulge. He kissed Vic's chest, and made his way down his stomach, and to his waist. He chewed at his boxer's waist for a bit before tugging them off as Vic did his.  
He kissed Vic's tip ever so slowly, causing Vic's moans to fill the bus. Kellin placed more of him in his mouth, little by little until he felt Vic's member at the back of his throat. He resisted the urge to gag, and instead sucked on Vic. He swirled his tounge,  
moved up and down, and had a little fun doing it. He kissed the shaft and moved up, back at the tip.  
He felt Vic's back arch a bit underneath him, and decided this was a good time to stop. He crawled up to Vic's lips, and planted a big wet kiss on them. Vic looked up into Kellin's eyes before pushing him to the floor, straddling him. He planted kisses all over Kellin's face while moving his hand up and down Kellin's member. "Let me go get the lube." Vic grined adrubtly, and got up from Kellin, and entering the bunks.  
Kellin layed there on the floor, harder than ever. The thought of Vic alone made his urge stronger. Vic soon came back, carrying a bottle of lube. "Who's gonna be bottom?" Kellin questioned, sitting up from his lieing postition. Vic grinned over at him. "Me of course!" he chuckled, squirting lube into his hand, and placing the bottle on the sofa. He then proceded to later Kellin's member with it.  
As Kellin crawled ontop of Vic, he smiled with excitment. He was finally getting his wish. He inserted himself in Vic, and imidiate pleasure ran through him. "Oh, god Vic!" Kellin whispered, slowly begining to thrust. Vic's moans grew louder and louder with each thrust.  
Vic kissed Kellin's neck, leaving a potential hicky. "F-fuck, Vic... I'm about to... come!" Kellin moaned, thrusting harder.  
Vic kissed Kellin's lips once more before he released on Kellin's waist and Kellin released inside of him. Collapsing on Vic, he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I should be lonely more often." Vic breathed. "Agreed." Kellin chuckled, nuzzling into Vic's neck. 


End file.
